thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
Tibère et la Maison Bleue (Épisodes d'List) Français/French
Première Saison (1997) *Épisode 1: Bienvenue Dans la Grande Maison Blue / Maison est où le Tibère Est (Quebec) (Welcome to the Big Blue House) / (Home is Where the Bear Is) (Canada) - Août 11, 1997 *Épisode 2: Que D'eau / Tout D'eau (Quebec) (That Water) / All Water (Canada) - Août 12, 1997 *Épisode 3: Si J'avais Des Ailes / Pourquoi Tibère ne Pas Mouche (Quebec) (If I Had Wings) / (Why Bears Don't Fly) (Canada) - Août 13, 1997 *Épisode 4: Vive L'automne / Tomber Pour L'automne (Quebec) (Long Autumn Life) / (Falling for Fall) (Canada) - Août 14, 1997 *Épisode 5: En Pleine Forme / Image de Santé (Quebec) (In Fine Shape) / (Picture of Health) (Canada) - Août 15, 1997 *Épisode 6: Savoir Partager / Partager, Tibère (Quebec) (Know to Share) / (Share, Bear) (Canada) - Août 18, 1997 *Épisode 7: L'Anniversaire de Trotteur / Fête Souris (Quebec) (Tutter's Birthday) / (Mouse Party) (Canada) - Août 19, 1997 *Épisode 8: *Épisode 9: Courrier Surprise / C'est Quoi le Courrier, Journée? (Canada) *Épisode 10: *Épisode 11: Danser Toute la Journée / Dansant le Jour Moyen (Quebec) (Dance All Day) / (Dancin' the Day Away) (Canada) - Août 25, 1997 *Épisode 12: *Épisode 13: *Épisode 14: *Épisode 15: *Épisode 16: *Épisode 17: Chose Perdue (Canadian French) / Mais où Est Blanchou? (Original) / Lost Thing (Canadian) / Where is Snow Bear? (Original) - September 9, 1997 *Épisode 18: Au Travail / Travailler Comme in Tibère (Quebec) (At Work) / (Working Like a Bear) (Canada) - September 10, 1997 *Épisode 19: *Épisode 20: L'Album Photo / Ce Image (Quebec) (The Photo Album) / (Picture This) (Canada) - September 12, 1997 *Épisode 21: *Épisode 22: *Épisode 23: Au Saut du Lit / Gloire de Matin (Quebec) (Jumped Out of Bed) / (Morning Glory) (Canada) - September 17, 1997 *Épisode 24: *Épisode 25: *Épisode 26: *Épisode 27: Retour à La Nature (Back to Nature) (France and Canada) - September 23, 1997 *Épisode 28: Vive Le Sport / Les Ojolympiques (Quebec) (Live the Sport) / (The Ojolympics) (Canada) - September 24, 1997 *Épisode 29: La Pyjama-Partie / Le Gros Sommeil (Quebec) (The Pajama Party) / (The Big Sleep) (Canada) - September 25, 1997 *Épisode 30: Apprendre C'est Amusant / Apprendre Nouveau (Quebec) (Learning is Fun) / (Learning New) (Canada) - September 26, 1997 *Épisode 31: Les Bons Moments / Les Bien Temps (Quebec) (The Good Moments) / (Good Times) (Canada) - Octobre 6, 1997 *Épisode 32: Devine Qui Je Suis / La Prétendant Genial (Quebec) (Guess Who I Am) / (The Great Pretender) (Canada) - Octobre 7, 1997 *Épisode 34: Erreur, Bêtises et Maladresses / Oops, Moi Erreur (Quebec) (Error, Nonsense and Blunders) / (Oops, My Mistake) (Canada) - Octobre 9, 1997 *Épisode 35: Bon Anniversaire, Tibère / L'Anniversaire De Tibère (Quebec) (Happy Birthday, Bear) / (Bear's Birthday) (Canada) - Octobre 10, 1997 *Épisode 36: Faire Posseur Une Plante / Une Plante Pousse Dans le Maison D'Tibère (Quebec) (Grow a Plant) / (A Plant Grows in Bear's House) (Canada) - Octobre 13, 1997 *Épisode 37: *Épisode 38: *Épisode 39: *Épisode 40: Trotteur a Perdu la Voix / Clair Comme Une Cloche (Quebec) (Tutter Lost a Voice) / (Clear as a Clock) (Canada) Deuxième Saison (1997-1999) *Épisode 41: Bébé / Ma Blotter Bébé Cousine (Quebec) (Baby) / (My Baby Cousin Blotter) (Canada) - Novembre 6, 1997 *Épisode 42: Les Aventuriers Du Fromage Perdu / Le Fromage Perdu (Quebec) (The Adventures of the Lost Cheese) / (The Lost Cheese) (Canada) - Novembre 13, 1997 *Épisode 43: *Épisode 44: *Épisode 45: Les Cinq Sens / Les Détectives Sensibles (Quebec) (The Five Senses) / (The Sensible Detectives) (Canada) - Janvier 2, 1998 *Épisode 46: C'est Bien Aider / Façon Bien à le Aide (Quebec) (Help is a Good Way) / (A Good way to Help It) (Canada) - Janvier 9, 1998 *Épisode 47: *Épisode 48: *Épisode 49: *Épisode 50: *Épisode 51: J'ai Besoin de Savoir (Original) / Comment Puis-je Savoir? (Canada) - Mars 9, 1998 *Épisode 52: *Épisode 53: *Épisode 54: Libellule, Coccinelle et Papillons / Une Nouveau Bogue (Quebec) (Dragonfly, Ladybug and Butterflies) / (A New Bug) (Canada) - April 6, 1998 *Épisode 55: *Épisode 56: Mystère... Mystère / C'est Une Mystère a Moi (Quebec) (Mystery... Mystery) / (It's a Mystery to Me) (Canada) - April 20, 1998 *Épisode 57: *Épisode 58: *Épisode 59: Professions Dans Woodland Valley (Occupations in Woodland Valley) (France and Canada) - May 25, 1998 *Épisode 60: Le Gros Livre À De Propos Nous (The Big Book About Us) (France and Canada) - Juin 2, 1998 *Épisode 61: Un Festival De Parfums / Les Odeurs (Quebec) (A Perfume Festival) / (The Smells) (Canada) - Juin 9, 1998 *Épisode 62: Une Peur Bleue / Je N'ai Pas Peur (Quebec) (A Blue Fear) / (I'm Not Afraid) (Canada) - Juin 16, 1998 *Épisode 63: Confiance en Soi (Self-Confidence) (France and Canada) - Juin 23, 1998 *Épisode 64: *Épisode 65: *Épisode 66: Scientifiques en Herbe / Tibère: Le Scientifique (Quebec) (Scientists in Grass) / (Bear: The Scientist) (Canada) - Juillet 15, 1998 *Épisode 67: Le Jour et la Nuit / Pareil que Jour et Nuit (Quebec) (Day and Night) / (Same as Day and Night) (Canada) - Juillet 22, 1998 *Épisode 68: Trotteur Chez Le Docteur / Ce Sentiment de Guérison (Quebec) (Tutter Goes to the Doctor) / (That Healing Feeling) (Canada) - Juillet 22, 1998 *Épisode 69: La Caverne De Tibère (Bear's Cave) (France and Canada) - Juillet 29, 1998 *Épisode 70: Reine Ojo (Queen Ojo) (France and Canada) - Août 6, 1998 *Épisode 71: Les Garçons Seront Toujours Des Garçons / Toujours Garçons (Quebec) (Boys Will Always Be Boys / (Always Boys) (Canada) - Août 13, 1998 *Épisode 72: Ce Qui Est a Moi Est a Toi (What's Mine is Yours) (France and Canada) - Août 20, 1998 *Épisode 73: Une Sports-tastique Épisode / Le Sports d'Magique Aventuriers (Quebec) (A Sports-tastic Episode) / (The Magic Sports Adventures) (Canada) - Août 27, 1998 *Épisode 74: *Épisode 75: *Épisode 76: *Épisode 77: *Épisode 78: Raconte Moi / C'est Quoi Le Histoire? (Quebec) (Tell Me) / (What's the Story?) (Canada) - September 30, 1998 *Épisode 79: Question De Pot / Quand Vous Devez Partir! (Quebec) (Question from the Potty) / (When You've Got to Go!) (Canada) - October 17, 1998 *Épisode 80: *Épisode 81: Fantômes et Friandises / Halloween Tibère (Quebec) (Ghosts and Treats) / (Halloween Bear) (Canada) - October 31, 1998 *Épisode 82: *Épisode 83: Une Longue Attente / Attends-Moi *Épisode 84: Joyeux Thanksgiving / Le Meilleur Thanksgiving Déjà *Épisode 85: Original: La Visite Des Grands-Parents Canada: Grands-Parents Besoin de S'amuser *Épisode 86: La Bibliothèque (1) / Bienvenue Dans Vallée Woodland (1/2) (Quebec) (The Library) / (Welcome to Woodland Valley) (Canada) - Janvier 16, 1999 *Épisode 87: La Bibliothèque (2) / Bienvenue Dans Vallée Woodland (2/2) (Quebec) (The Library) / (Welcome to Woodland Valley) (Canada) - Janvier 16, 1999 *Épisode 88: Chacun ses Différences / Ce Tout a Propos De Toi (Quebec) (Each the Differences) / (It's All About You) (Canada) - Janvier 23, 1999 *Épisode 89: Joyeux Noël (Premier Partie) (Merry Christmas (1)) (France and Canada) - Janvier 30, 1999 *Épisode 90: Joyeux Noël (Seconde Partie) (Merry Christmas (2)) (France and Canada) - Janvier 30, 1999 Troisième Saison (1999-2000) *Épisode 91: L'anniversaire d'Ojo (Ojo's Anniversary) (France and Canada) - Juillet 9, 1999 *Épisode 92: Haut, Bas, Tout Autour! (Up, Down, All Around!) (France and Canada) - Juillet 16, 1999 *Épisode 93: La Maison Merveilleuse / Woodland Maison Merveilleux (Quebec) (The Wonderful House) / (Woodland House Wonderful) (Canada) - Juillet 23, 1999 *Épisode 94: Retour à Eau (Back to Water) (France and Canada) - Juillet 30, 1999 *Épisode 95: Le Club de Lecture / Le Lecture De Magique (Quebec) (The Reading Club) / (The Magic Reading) (Canada) - September 10, 1999 *Épisode 96: Manger Ustensiles (Eating Utensils) (France and Canada) - September 17, 1999 *Épisode 97: Trotteur a L'école / Le Premier Jour a L'école De Souris (Quebec) (Tutter at the School) / (First Day at Mouse School) (Canada) - September 24, 1999 *Épisode 98: Une Journée Bien Rythmée / Le Perdu Rythmée (Quebec) (A Good Rhythm Day) / (The Lost Rhythm) (Canada) - October 4, 1999 *Épisode 99: *Épisode 100: *Épisode 101: Les Jouer Dates / Le Temp De Jouer (Quebec) (Play Dates) / (Playtime) (Canada) - October 25, 1999 *Épisode 102: Math Acheteurs / Les Chercheurs d'Math (Quebec) (Math Buyers) / (Math Searchers) (Canada) - November 2, 1999 *Épisode 103: Benny la Chauve-Souris / Les Chauves-Souris Sont Les Gens Aussi (Quebec) (Benny the Bat) / (Bats are People Too) (Canada) - November 9, 1999 *Épisode 104: Le Expérience De Tibère / Expérimental Tibère (Quebec) (Bear's Experiment) / (Experimental Bear) (Canada) - November 16, 1999 *Épisode 105: Le Vent ET Vendeux L'aire / Le Vent Frais D'été (Quebec) (The Breezy Wind and Air) / (Fresh Summer Wind) (Canada) - November 23, 1999 *Épisode 106: Commercialisation Tibère / Le Journée a Commercialisation (Quebec) (Marketing Bear) / (A Trip to the Market) (Canada) - December 13, 1999 *Épisode 107: Notre Quartier Festival / Le Fête Quartier (Quebec) (Our Neighborhood Festival) / (The Neighborhood Festival) (Canada) - December 13, 1999 *Épisode 108: Le Fée Conte Boule / Le Conte Fées Balle (Quebec) (The Fairy Tale Ball) (France and Canada) - December 13, 1999 *Épisode 109: Des Mots, Des Mots, Des Mots / Paroles, Paroles, Paroles (Quebec) (Words, Words, Words) / (Lyrics, Lyrics, Lyrics) (Canada) - December 20, 1999 *Épisode 110: Une Autre Aventure De Lecture / Le Lecture Coin d'Tibére (Quebec) (Another Reading Adventure) / (Bear's Reading Club) (Canada) - December 20, 1999 *Épisode 111: La Vente De Charité / Une Vente De Charité (Quebec) (The Charity Sale) / (A Sale of Charity) (Canada) - Décembre 20, 1999 *Épisode 112: Autre Jour Aidant / Pouvez-Vous Auder? (Quebec) (Another Helping Day) / (Can You Help?) (Canada) - December 20, 1999 *Épisode 113: La Grande Manne Bonanza / Une Bonanza d'Manne Adventure (Quebec) (The Big Ballgame Bonanza) / (A Ballgame Bonanza Adventure) (Canada) - December 27, 1999 *Épisode 114: Orageux Temps (Stormy Weather) (France and Canada) - December 27, 1999 *Épisode 115: Mouvements de Danse (Dance Moves) (France and Canada) - December 27, 1999 *Épisode 116: *Épisode 117: *Épisode 118: *Épisode 119: Maison Solitaire (Lonely Home) (France and Canada) - Mars 16, 2000 *Épisode 120: Au Pays Des Rêves / Va a Sommeil (Quebec) (In the Land of Dreams) / (Go to Sleep) (Canada) - Mars 23, 2000 Quatrième Saison (2001-2002) * Épisode 121: * Épisode 122: * Épisode 123: * Épisode 124: * Épisode 125: * Épisode 126: Couleurs Partout! où Les Aventuriers De Couleurs (Quebec) (Colors Everywhere!) or (The Adventures of Colors) - Canada - October 9, 2001 * Épisode 127: * Épisode 128: * Épisode 129: * Épisode 130: * Épisode 131: * Épisode 132: Je Suis Recconaissant / Un Autre Thanksgiving (Quebec) (I Am Grateful) / (Another Thanksgiving) - Canada - November 20, 2001 * Épisode 133: * Épisode 134: * Épisode 135: * Épisode 136: * Épisode 137: * Épisode 138: * Épisode 139: * Épisode 140: * Épisode 141: * Épisode 142: * Épisode 143: Les Bénévoles du Bois Joli où Les Bénévoles dans Vallée Woodland (Quebec) (The Pretty Wood Volunteers) or (The Volunteers in Woodland Valley) (Canada) - Janvier 27, 2002 * Épisode 144: * Épisode 145: * Épisode 146: * Épisode 147: * Épisode 148: (Original) Les Bébés Ici! / (Canada) Le Bébé Est Ici! * Épisode 149: * Épisode 150: * Épisode 151: * Épisode 152: * Épisode 153: * Épisode 154: * Épisode 155: * Épisode 156: * Épisode 157: Chercheurs De Forme / Recherche Formes (Quebec) Shape Searchers / Searching Shapes - Canada - May 13, 2002 * Épisode 158: * Épisode 159: * Épisode 160: Cinquième Saison (2002-2003) * Original: En Route Canadian: Pernons La Route Sixième Saison (2011) * La boue, tu l'aimes bientôt Septième Saison (2011-2012) * Je Lis Mon Esprit (Original) / Esprit Lecteur (Canada) Huitième Saison (2012-2013) Nuevième Saison (2014) Dixième Saison (2015) Category:International BITBBH Shows